Respect
by fallen-musician
Summary: "I'm going to teach you to show me proper respect, for once." Kanda is fed up with Lavi's rude behavior and decides he's going to punish him properly. One-shot, KandaxLavi/Yuvi.


A/N: I wrote this as a holiday present for AcornWarrior, my lovely beta and baka usagi, who requested that I lose my yaoi-writing virginity with some delicious KandaxLavi. And so, I present to you my very first piece of lemony goodness. I hope it satisfies.

Just an fyi, I make use of Japanese honorifics/suffixes here. -Chan is used after a name as a diminutive/affectionate. -Sama is very respectful and can be translated as "Master." I recommend the wikipedia article on this topic if you're still confused/interested.

Rated M, for men doing it in a kinky manner and Kanda's mouth.

I don't own D. Gray-Man. If I did, Kanda and Lavi would have had sex 200 chapters ago.

* * *

Kanda realized, in retrospect, that he never should have fucked that Bookman Junior.

Yes, it had been good at the time. A welcome, though shameful, release from the feelings that had plagued him during battle, when he should have been concentrating on the akuma to kill instead of the seemingly ever-present bulge in his comrade's tight pants.

But after their first time together on Kanda's bed, the other exorcist—already shockingly disrespectful—had reached a new level of annoyance. There were energetic hugs in the hallway (where anyone could have seen!), an extra green eye watching him train in the forest, and...

...and a cry of "YU-CHAN!" that echoed across the dining hall, where Kanda was currently attempting to eat his dinnertime soba.

This was the last straw.

The scowl on the Japanese's face deepened. He set down his chopsticks, got up off the bench, and strode across the room to the grinning redhead currently waving madly. Without a word, Kanda grabbed that hideous orange scarf and quite literally dragged the other man out of the room.

"Aww, Yu-chan, don't be mad..."

The only response Lavi's pleas generated was a tighter yank on the orange scarf as Kanda marched to his room.

"Oww! Yu-chan!"

In one smooth movement, Kanda threw open the door to his room, dragged Lavi inside, slammed the door closed, and pushed his freshly-caught prey against it.

"You. Are going. To pay."

"Oh..." the redhead cooed, "Yu-chan's gettin' excited, yeah?"

A knee pushed up into those unbelievably tight pants, almost painfully. "Tch. Fucking rabbit. I'm going to teach you to show me proper respect, for once."

Lavi's eye widened as a rare, feral smirk spread across Kanda's face, revealing sharp white teeth. The next thing he knew, those teeth were devouring him—pulling at his lips, biting across his cheekbone, nibbling at his ear, and tugging at his earring. The knee ground into his crotch a little harder, causing him to let out a low, soft moan. As if cued by that sound, Kanda dragged him from the door and pushed him towards the bed. "Strip."

"Yu-chan..."

"Do it. Or you'll face Mugen."

Lavi warily eyed the sword on the samurai's hip and swallowed. With a slight noise, he slipped off his scarf and peeled off his bandana, throwing them to the floor. Next came his uniform jacket and shirt. Then he paused.

"What are you waiting for, rabbit?"

Kanda had unbuckled his swordbelt and was holding Mugen in his hands in a rather dangerous-looking manner. Lavi took a deep breath and continued.

The holster for his hammer was the next thing removed from his body, carefully and nervously unstrapped and rested on top of the growing pile of clothes. It was followed by his boots, set next to the pile. And then—thanks to that threatening glare emanating from Kanda—his pants were slowly unzipped and, with his underwear, pulled off his hips.

Now completely naked, Lavi looked towards the other exorcist. Kanda had removed Mugen from his belt while Lavi was stripping, and had propped it up in the sword stand by his bed. The uniform coat had been folded neatly on a table, and his boots stood underneath. Otherwise, he was still fully clothed.

"On the bed," the Japanese man commanded.

"Yu-chan, really..."

And a push. With a "whump," Lavi fell on the bed. A second later, Kanda was on top of him, most of his weight pushing onto Lavi's chest. The orange scarf was in one hand, and Lavi's bandana in the other.

A foot connected with Lavi's ribs, forcing his mouth to open in pain. Yet before a sound could slip out, that green bandana was shoved past his lips. A muffled noise of protest threatened to push its way past the makeshift gag, but Kanda ignored it, choosing instead to force Lavi's arms up so his wrists were pressed against the headboard.

The next thing Lavi felt was soft fabric being wound around his wrists tightly, digging into his skin. A couple knots in the scarf later, and his arms were immobilized against the headboard. Kanda moved back to the foot of the bed and sat on his heels, surveying the sole subject of his own little kingdom.

He liked what he saw very much indeed.

One thin, calloused finger reached out for a forehead streaked with red hair, tracing downward to catch on the black string that held on the blotch of an eyepatch. Over the bridge of a nose, over slightly chapped lips pursed nervously, over a chin that still held determination in its shape. A pause at the Adam's apple, applying slight pressure and a bit of nail. Then across the sternum and past stomach and abs, before lessening the pressure, shifting position so only the nail touched shivering skin and teased along a slowly-developing erection.

Kanda's touch stayed light as his fingers explored the contours of Lavi's cock, tracing veins and brushing skin, eliciting a hint of a groan from behind the makeshift gag. Kanda's fingers eventually curled around the other man's growing length, and began to steadily stroke it.

At the other end of the bed, Lavi closed his eyes. The speed was agonizingly slow, teasing him into further hardness without providing the necessary pleasurable respite.

Just as Lavi felt he had acclimatized to Kanda's painful pace, the speed abruptly shot up to the other side of the spectrum. Kanda's hands were now moving faster than Lavi thought could have been possible, almost a blur. The swordsman's deft fingers laced even tighter around the redhead's cock, causing him to gasp in some acute mixture of pleasure and pain.

Hips bucked and fists pumped, until Lavi felt he could come after just a few more seconds of this treatment. And then Kanda pulled his hand away, and returned to his kneeling position at the foot of the bed.

Lavi thrusted his hips up again, a silent plea for relief as well as a vain hope that mere air could provide enough friction to satisfy. Kanda just smirked at the sight and waited.

Once Lavi's hips had stilled, his breathing had softened, and his heartrate had slowed, Kanda bent back over his erection, stroking at the same slow and painful tempo he had begun at.

"...uu..." Lavi whined behind the bandana-gag. The man in question chose to ignore him. "...uu," Lavi tried again, and again, until finally his begging met with a response.

"What's my name?" The gag was roughly yanked out of Lavi's throat. He ran his tongue over his teeth, attempting to remove the taste of cotton from his mouth.

"Yu. I said it. Please, Yu, let me...please..."

And Kanda's skilled hands were suddenly missing from Lavi's cock, and suddenly present around Lavi's throat.

"Tell me. My name."

"Yu, stop it..."

The hands tightened, and Lavi coughed for air.

"One last time, rabbit, or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you right here. Tell me my name."

Not enough air through constricted airways for Lavi to form the response he knew his captor wanted.

"K...K...Kan..."

The hands loosened just enough for him to spit up the last of the syllables.

"Kan...Kanda... Kanda-sama."

Another feral smile congratulated this show of submission, and Kanda shoved three fingers into that oh-so-obedient mouth. "Suck."

Lavi attacked the proffered digits with a vengeance, grateful for the ability to breathe once more. He sucked voraciously at them, letting his tongue run over knuckles and nails, anything to pacify the man on top of him who was clearly as dangerous without his sword as he was with it.

Kanda roughly shoved his fingers in and out of Lavi's mouth, relishing the little sounds his current pet made at each thrust. But good little rabbits deserved treats, and getting your mouth finger-fucked wasn't much of a reward. This little rabbit needed a much more substantial...carrot.

Kanda drew his fingers from Lavi's throat and dangled them teasingly above his lips for a second, before replacing them with the bandana-gag. Lavi gave a muffled protest at this new intrusion, but it was cut off by a surprised gasp as Kanda shifted his weight back and threw Lavi's legs over his shoulders. One of the wet fingers met Lavi's ass, and pushed slowly inside, triggering a stifled cry from the man so ignominiously tied to the bed.

Kanda thrust his finger in and out for a few minutes, as roughly as he had when it was buried within Lavi's throat, before adding a second finger, drawing yet another noise from the gagged mouth of his captive. The pace increased further, and Lavi's noises grew louder and more frequent.

Kanda scissored the two fingers briefly, before pushing in a third, eliciting a slight cry from the man below him.

And then he hit _that_ spot, and Lavi's hips pushed off the bed towards Kanda's hand.

"...an'a-'ama..."

With an imperceptible shake of his head, Kanda withdrew his fingers. Lavi let out a low moan.

"...eas...'an'a-'ama..."

With only the smooth sound of a zipper being undone, Kanda pulled out his own erection. Then a few strokes of his cock, spreading the emerging beads of precum along its length. "Stay still and shut up, rabbit, and I might give you a treat."

Lavi's head inclined in a slight nod, and Kanda lined himself up with Lavi's entrance.

A few inches in, and Lavi's eye closed in pain. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but still... Kanda wasn't about to wait for the man underneath him to get comfortable. After a few seconds, he thrust in a little further, and then a little further, each time increasing the volume of the cries behind the gag, until he was all the way inside Lavi. Finally, he allowed himself to stop and breath. Shit, the man was tight. As much as Kanda prided himself on control, he was going to lose it soon if he didn't slow himself down.

On the other end of the bed, Lavi forced himself to relax. He wasn't like Allen, goddammit—some sort of blushing virgin who couldn't take a little pain with his pleasure. But then again, he had never really expected to be tied up and gagged while being fucked by a crazy-ass exorcist-slash-samurai who couldn't get the stick out of his ass long enough to accept a playful -chan after his first name. After all, h..._fuck_.

Kanda had begun to thrust in and out at a steady pace, just fast enough to keep it from being a comfortable tempo.

Inwardly, the Japanese was cursing. He _had_ to calm down already. It wasn't much of a punishment for that retarded rabbit if it didn't last long, was it? But Lavi just felt so fucking good...

Kanda hitched Lavi's legs higher on his shoulders. A barely imperceptible shift in angle, and suddenly Lavi was feeling the pleasure, too. Stifled cries turned to stifled moans.

"...'an'a-'ama...'as'er...eas..."

Kanda stopped abruptly and pulled out the gag. "What was that, rabbit?"

"P...please...Kanda-sama..."

An expectant pause.

"Kanda-sama...I need...more...please..."

"Not good enough."

And the Japanese pulled all the way out and knelt back down at the foot of the bed.

"Kanda-sama...please... I want you inside of me...I _need_ you inside of me..."

Kanda moved forward slightly, an eyebrow raised. "And?"

"Kanda-sama...I'll do anything, Kanda-sama...please..." Lavi's hips thrust up to mirror his begging.

"Anything?"

"Fuck, yes...Kanda-sama, please...anything..."

Kanda leaned forward over his captive prey, shifting Lavi's legs back on top of his shoulders before thrusting in again. "Then learn to show some goddamn respect."

Kanda's thrusts were faster now, and more erratic, met by little bucks of Lavi's hips. Both men were emiting their own small noises—Kanda's little hitches of breath and tiny-under-the-breath-grunts-and-growls, Lavi's moans and gasps no longer tempered by cloth.

"Kan—ah!—Kanda-sama..."

Kanda smirked, and wrapped a free hand around Lavi's cock once more.

"Come."

Within a couple strokes, Lavi let out a sharp "nnng!" and came, legs falling limp on Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda was no longer thinking straight, his thrusts even less measured. As Lavi tightened around him through his orgasm, he lost all vestiges of control. "Ah...Lavi...!"

It took Kanda too long to regain his composure post-orgasm. He was barely able to pull out of Lavi and fall onto the bed next to him.

"You...better have...learned your lesson," he forced out between shaky breaths.

"Ah, yeah...'course."

Kanda propped himself up on an elbow to survey the damage done to his misbehaving lover. Lavi was breathing hard, and the color of his cheeks nearly matched his hair. There was cum on his chest, as well as some leaking out of his ass, and he was straining vaguely against the scarf that still bound him to the bed.

"Shit, Lavi, you look like a cheap whore."

"An' whose fault is that?"

"Shut up."

Lavi chuckled. "Never knew you were this kinky. I'll have to be naughty more often, yeah?"

Kanda's palm connected with Lavi's skull. "Idiot."

"Love ya too, Yu-chan."

In that breathtaking speed that allowed him to slaughter akuma in a heartbeat, Kanda was on top of Lavi once more, his teeth gnawing at the other's neck.

"Now you're just asking for it, baka usagi."


End file.
